Storm
A boat was sailling from Port Sarim to Musa Point, and the elderly sailor controlling it was drunk on rum. "Must get rid of all this damn rum before those custom officers at Musa get me!" The sailor exclaimed, dancing about the deck of his tiny vessel. The boat rocked gently in the breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, yet there was a sense of danger in the air, as if something terrible was waiting to happen. "Here! Take my rum!" The sailor exclaimed, pouring some of the rum into the sea in his drunken state. The red liquid coloured the water like blood, and the sailor spat into the sea. "If it wasn't for this blasted sea I'd be able to take my rum anywhere I want without having to worry about people searching me for this, that and the other!" The sailor fell to his feet by the ship's wheel which had not moved in hours now. The sailor looked up at the Sun in the sky and licked his finger before pointing up at the sky, and then moving it about as if trying to point at something he couldn't quite see. "There's a storm in the air, I can feel it," the sailor sneered. The sailor got to his feet again and stumbled about on the deck once again and looked into the murky depths of the Southern Sea. "What can you do to me sea? Show me what you've got!" He rambled, as if trying to prove a point. The sea wasn't as silent as he thought it would be, and an electric eel pounced out of the water and wrapped itself around his neck before pulling him under, into the deep murky depths... ---- At Musa Point, all was quiet. The few sailors sat drinking rum in the bar while bursting out into shanties, and the customs officer patrolled the pier awaiting any illegal items to arrive such as alcohol or anything she didn't like the look of. The banana plantation was quiet as well, with no bananas left to pick for now, as the plantation's owner had just picked all he could find in hopes of sailing his stock to Port Sarim for some quick profit. "Why, the weather is nice today," said one of the sailors who was named Jack. "'Tis a good day to sail, I was just passing Crandor, what an eyesore!" Another sailor exclaimed, named Ned. "You're right there Ned, I'd like to blow that blasted island out of the sky and build a great big distillery on top of it." "The last distillery they built was ravaged by zombie pirates you know, up near Mos Le'Harmless." "Up near the dark lands?" "Yep, and that's why I don't sail too far off, because Saradomin knows what goes on out that far!" "How was journey over here this morning?" "It was quite alright today, no sign of them bleeding jellyfish that kept pestering me the other day, I armed myself with a dagger today, you see them jellyfish carry all kinds of poison in their weird bodies. How was your sail?" "It was fine, apart from this manta ray, it wouldn't leave off, it kept ducking under the boat and pushing at it, like it wanted to tip it up!" "Of course it didn't! What would a manta be wanting with you and your boat? Crimes against fishermen?" Jack and Ned chuckled, and then ordered some more rum. ---- In Port Sarim, something strange had happened. A very strange thing glided through the bar and onto the dock. All the drunks, pirates and monks looked out, in sheer confusion. The moving thing had a cloak covering the whole of its torso and head. The revealed bits seem to be made of metal. It was like a travelling machine. "Sir? Umm... would you like to go to Musa Point? It'll cost you 30 gold-" "You stupid human! Of course I want to go to Musa Point! If I wanted to go to the nearest moon, this is the last place I would have arrived!" "Sorry sir! Apologies! There's something sinister about your aura, I'll admit..." the custom officer trailed off. "This trip is free. And I'm taking this boat. Any objections?" "Whatever you are, you still have to pay-" "I'll pay you in hell! And if you wanna make something of it, tell someone who cares!" the being rasped sinisterly. The officer drew a sword, but the being just rammed into her and she fell into the sea. Strangely, she didn't return. "Hey mate! That's not how you treat a lady-" The drunk man chucked off the cloak, and Sharkros was revealed. The man backed off, but Sharkros lifted his hand up, and a fireball flew out of it and incinerated the man. The drunks who were watching started running away, and Sharkros boarded the ship and set sail. "Human inventions are so crap. And they feed their greed with this so-called money. Another reason to wipe their faces off the planet!" Sharkros spoke aloud, knowing some sea creatures were escorting him. "I know where you are, Delphinius. Show yourself!" A dolphin suddenly broke the surface and landed on the deck. "Lord, I have information that could be of use to you." "Report. The next phase of the plan is close." "Do the names Tarqinder and Mark Theobald mean anything to you?" "Lobstorr mentioned them. They are disgraceful humans." "They are very nearby. In fact, they may even cross paths with us!" Delphinius clapped. "Excellent. I need two more humans, for the ritual. You dolphins have been stereotyped for centuries. Show them how playful you really are. Oh, and bring some eels with you. I want a swift and clean operation..." The dolphin clapped again and backflipped into the water, clearly heading towards Musa Point. ---- Musa Point sat in silence as evening arrived. The drunken seamen were sat at the bar, staring into their glasses of Karamjan rum. Monkeys swung through the trees of the banana plantation, looking for food, bananas in particular. "It's getting a bit nippy out here," Jack said as he stood out on the pier with Ned. "You're right, I think bad weather is on its way," Ned noted, looking up at the sky. Large dark clouds were rapidly forming over their heads, and the waters were beginning to get choppy, with slight waves crashing against the rocks and the pier. "I don't like the looks of all this, could be a storm, and a bad one at that!" Ned exclaimed. "Well what can we do? We'll just have to sit this one out in the bar," Jack said. "We could try and sail back to the mainland, before it gets rough." "I'd say its rough now, besides, we'd never make it back before being drowned." "I suppose you're right on that one." Jack and Ned began to mark their way back to the bar when a bolt of lightning struck the sea in the distance. "That doesn't look good," Ned said, hurrying towards the bar. Only seconds after, thunder rumbled out across the island, and the whole of Musa Point shook in fear, because this was no ordinary storm, it was much more dangerous. Lightning struck again, but this time it hit Ned's boat violently, and it caught on fire. "My boat! That damn weather's set my boat on fire!" Ned shrieked. A monkey in the plantation scampered away into the undergrowth, determined to remain as close to the ground as possible. ---- Tai Bwo Wannai was being soaked in rain, and the residents of the village had fled to the safety of their huts. Kumthalatta sat on the top level of his hut, terrified. "Losing our statue has enraged the gods! We are paying for our sins!" Kumthalatta exclaimed, looking out of the cutting in the wall which made a window. The rain hammered down, and in the grove of hardwood trees, the teak shook violently, with leaves being pulled off by the wind and being thrown about. The village fire had gone out immediately, and now it was nearly pitch black in Tai Bwo Wannai. As rain hammered through the gaps in the walls of Kumthalatta's hut, he attempted to shield his eyes and face while trying his best to worship the Golden Ape. "Worship it! Worship it!" Kumthalatta exclaimed, picturing the Golden Ape in his mind. ---- At Musa Point, a vicious wind had picked up, and the banana trees were being uprooted and flung violently away and into the sea. In the bar, Jack and Ned were cowered away under the bar. The bartender, a few other seamen and a group of sailors were also alive, but a number had been killed by being crushed by objects blowing in from outside and also from losing balance due to being drunk while fleeing outside. "The storm is going to drown us all!" The bartender shrieked, covering his face from the broken glasses which were being shot across the room by the wind. The rain was now pouring down at hurrendous pace, and there were vast puddles forming everywhere from Brimhaven to Musa Point. Some stray lava which was being washed away from Karamja volcano had burnt up a few trees and a giant scorpion which had been hunting an imp at the time. "Oh my Saradomin! It's the end of the days!" Shrieked a sailor who had now been rammed against the wall by other survivors. A broken glass shot straight towards the sailor, and he closed his eyes, far too drunk, tired and injured to move. "What are we going to do?" Asked Ned frantically, who was looking nervously up at the roof which was slowly being torn off. "There's only two options now Ned, either die in here, or at least try to make it to my boat and flee!" Jack exclaimed. "Why can't we head to Brimhaven?" "Because Brimhaven will be in the same conditions, plus I won't be surprised if the volcano has overflown with some of its lava!" "I'm not sure what to do!" "Well I'm not dying in here! I'm a sailor, and if I'm going to die I'll die at sea!" "Then I'm coming with you! At least we can try!" Jack smiled at Ned, and the two of them got to their feet and dodged a flying glass before easing out of the bar at a careful pace. "They're insane! Completely insane!" The bartender shouted out, but nobody was listening, for they were all dead now. Outside, Jack and Ned felt the wind blasting against them, immediately tearing their hats clean off of their heads. A banana tree swung violently and they both decided they would have one chance to make it to the boat; and it was now. They sprinted for their lives and on to the pier which was crumbling away into nothingness, but now Jack's boat was on fire, and they stopped and stood still for those last few seconds, before being torn off of their feet and being flung away at immense speed in seconds... ---- The storm raged on, and Sharkros got wet. But he thought lightly of the storm, for he already knew what was happening, somehow. Minutes later, the boat sank and Sharkros was already on dry land. Well, it wasn't dry. Custom officers, sailors and even fishers were running about. They didn't seem to notice Sharkros, for they were too busy worrying about the oncoming storm. "This storm might just flood Karamja. This could be a new base of operations!" Sharkros pondered, and he found a tunnel. He went down the tunnel, realizing it lead underground. He shut the manhole cover, and he was safe. ---- A dolphin kept breaching the waters, with some eels following. The storm had no effect on them. But a boat was blocking their way. Aboard were some desperate sailors, trying to escape the new hell. They saw the dolphin jump aboard the ship. "Hey look! Its a dolphin, the clowns of the sea!" sneered a sailor. "Humanity are the clowns of the world!" Delphinius snapped. "It talked! I must have been drinking way too much..." "Well duh! I have vocal cords!" "And it stating an argument, what a stupid fish!" Delphinius had enough, and body slammed the sailor. "Remove this boat, or it will be removed!" "Why should I listen to someone with a hole in his head!" Delphinius rolled his eyes. He then slapped the sailor so hard he fell into the water. The dolphin then screeched and clicked, and jumped off the boat. The sailors then screamed, as the boat started rocking and it caught fire. The electric eels were doing their job, and the boat exploded. No one survived. The eels then continued their journey to Karamja, which had already started the flooding process... ---- The next morning northern Karamja sat in silence, all the structures were torn down and a few minor fires still burnt away at anything wood which remained. Uprooted trees and dead bodies of people, monkeys and scorpions as well as a few imps floated about in the sea, as well as Musa Point which was partially flooded now. The customs officer drifted along what had been the pathway from the pier to the bar, but was now a small river. Tai Bwo Wannai and the south was shaken, but not destroyed, there were no dead apart from a few jungle spiders and snakes which had been unlucky enough to be caught in the wind. Brimhaven was badly damaged, and all the pirates were leaving as quick as they could, and Karamja volcano was covered in corpses, while the dungeon below was completely flooded, as was TzHaar. The island had been ravaged of much of its life, and panic had ensued throughout the tribes who believed it was a warning from the gods themselves... Category:Gielinor stories